


decisions on what to do first

by CrownedClownXIII



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedClownXIII/pseuds/CrownedClownXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever since finding this site, i fell in love with peter/rocket stuff soooo decided to make my own, though i got a bunch of stuff on my mind so i'm gonna let you the readers decide what i should do first without spoiling anything!!!!! YAY FOR READERS!!!!!! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	decisions on what to do first

Okay first idea is regular in their reality-fluff stuff happens, some crossover but not a lot, and since it is with Disney, their shouldn't be a problem XP. this idea should be a couple chapters long

second idea is just a one or two chapter oneshot (is oneshot still considered a oneshot if its more than one chapter?) in the real world....with some changes :3

third idea is an original idea in an original world that i have created for some time that i go to when i don't have anything new to dream about

 

 

be warned that i have very limited time, and can only write friday, saturday and sunday, maybe some during the week, so chapters from me aren't gonna be often, also be warned im not the best writer (im more of an artist) so readers fan of peter quill x rocket raccoon, tell me my first path in to this wonderful relationship that's waiting to happen!!!!!!!


End file.
